


Back to the Start

by theBastardArc77



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Mollie took interest in Lincoln. Lincoln Took interest in Mollie. Mollie and Lincoln agree on just being friends with benefits but can feelings get in the way? ones scared to tell his feelings while the other doesn't want to admit that she has feelings, what's gonna happen?
Relationships: Lincoln Loud & Stella, Lincoln Loud/Mollie
Kudos: 2





	1. L-O-V-E

Love was a simple word that anyone could say, but nowadays few mean it. Teens think that they're in love when they are in a relationship. Teenage years are one of the harshest parts of your life, boys complete with others on whos dicks are bigger and who's cooler or who had sex first. Most teenage boys think themselves to be hot shit as soon as they have sex and leave a girl in just a one night stand. not all boys are like this, of course, but most women fall for the cool guys, the pot smokers, and end up being in the wrong crowd.

With girls, it's almost the same, but then a girl has sex she's considered a slut. Which is in poor taste, so a girl had sex with a lot of guys! big deal, we don't call a dude a Jigalo because he's had sex with a lot of girls. In the end, does it really matter who we do in our teens?

Mollie thought like this. She understands human nature, it's not hard. Of course, she knows that she and other humans can and will eventually fall to their need to get attention or feel better about themselves by doing whatever they must. Mollie would admit that she had fallen to the need to get attention or to be liked by others or to even put others down to feel better about herself.

However, she knew that love was indeed a real thing if it wasn't then why make so much fuss over it. She understood that and knew she wouldn't find the right guy in these teenage years, most relationships during high school didn't last. However she has slept with two or three guys but nothing beyond that, a few flings, and that's it.

Sure she was called a slut by some of the other girls but she knew she wasn't a slut. sure she slept with them once and talked to them a few times but just because you have sex doesn't mean it means you have to be in a relationship. She liked having flings, it was something that most men would be happy about. Trust her, she knew that women wanted sex as bad as guys did, well she and a couple of other girls she knew did, but just because few girls wanted to bang some dudes or a special someone didn't mean all girls wanted sex, no, it just meant that they were more knowledgeable of their urges.

Anyway, mollie was someone who didn't care what some people thought of her, only her friends knew the real her and that's all she needed, she didn't care that some girls she didn't know or speak to called her a slut. They didn't know her, only she knew who she was.

Mollie was currently in the lunchline waiting to eat. The line was slow but today was cheeseburgers and Mollie liked the school's cheeseburgers. She got her food and went to sit with her friends, well those who were still around. Girl Jordan had moved to Boston a year ago, they still kept in touch, Mollie now hung around with Lincoln, Stella, Zach, Tabby, and Haiku. Clyde had moved away due to one of his dad's getting a promotion and moving to Washington. Rusty had also moved but he moved to Detroit. Liam was the only one they didn't know what happened to, all they know is that he left the school and he wasn't in town anymore.

Mollie sat down at the little booth that she and her friends had and looked to all of them. Zach and Haiku were planning a date, yeah, they were dating, who would've guessed. Lincoln, Tabby, and Stella were talking about some songs. Mollie just smiled at seeing her friend's antics.

Everyone had changed over the years.

Lincoln wore an orange short-sleeve over a long-sleeved white shirt and his hair was now an undercut and he wore grey jeans with white and black sneakers.

Stella had let her hair grow out into a curly ponytail and she wore a white Nikes jacket and a red skirt with black boots.

Zach looked the same, except that he wore a camo jacket and grey shoes.

Tabby had her hair in a mohawk and she actually wore a purple jean vest with some pins of bands on it and she wore a striped shirt that showed her midriff and wore jean shorts with her classic white hightop boots.

Haiku's hair was cut short but it still covered one of her eyes. She wore a dark red skintight dress which showed off her curves perfectly. She even wore black lipstick.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Mollie asked her friends

The first one to look at her was tabby. "Not much love, classes were ok today," Tabby told her

"Speak for yourself, I swear Mrs. Anderson has it out for our class," Zach said as both Lincoln and Stella nodded

"I think it's because you guys fool around," Mollie replied said with a smirk

"She has a point you know," Haiku told them

Lincoln then turned to Mollie and Haiku, "You try sitting through her fucking math lessons" Lincon told them with a smile

"I swear all she can do is tell us how to do the math, she can't even show us how it's done" Stella sighed

Mollie agreed with them but laughed at their dismay.

"Oh, Mollie are you still coming over?" Lincoln asked

Mollie looked at him, Lincoln was referring to him asking her for helo with their history class. They had the same one, but there was a test by the end of the week and they were going to study together tonight. Mollie nodded and Lincoln nodded back.

They continued to eat in peace and talk about how their classes were going, eventually, the bell rang and they threw their trash away before and headed to their next class. Lincoln and Mollie also had English together. They walked the class together and sat their desks, which was right next to each other. each desk was in a pair and luckily they were in the back. Both actually were doing good in the class, even though Lincoln drew his little comics, and Mollie was reading her books. The class went by fast and eventually so did the rest of their school day.

Mollie and Lincoln drove back to his house in her car and on the way they also picked up Lincolns two younger sisters Lisa and Lily. Mollie had met the Loud sister before and she actually enjoyed both Lisa and Lily's company. Lisa, because she was very technical and quick-witted like her and Lily because she was just so cute. They listened to songs by Maroon five as Lily had requested and enjoyed the drive back to their house.

They arrived and the two girls left to do whatever as both Mollie and Lincoln headed up to his room. Lincoln no was in what used to be Lori and Leni's room while his old room was converted back into a closet. Mollie was happy about that as she had seen how small the closet was, she hated cramped places. Anyways they were in the room and Lincoln locked the door to make sure none of his sisters bothered them while they studied. When Mollie entered the room she noticed that there were some clothes covered in paint. Mollie and guessed it was from Lincoln's part-time job working with his handyman. Believe it or not, she found the thought of Lincoln carrying 2x4's very hot, and his job did indeed pay off as she had seen the muscles he had, his body was thin and muscular and his abs were slightly visible. The thought of Lincoln sweating while working made her feel very hot.

They studied but all Mollie could think about was the short little fantasy of Lincoln. She had found him cute at times and other times found him so hot.

Lincoln was currently at his desk while Mollie was on his bed. Lincoln was asking her some questions and she was answering them. However, Mollie wanted to ask him a question.

"Hey Linc?" Mollie called for him

"Yeah?" He replied not looking up

"How about we fool around?" She said a sultry tone

Lincoln smiled, "Come on Mollie, don't play with me I know better than tha-AH!" he cried

Lincoln looked down to see Mollie was rubbing her hand on the outside of his pants. Lincoln then looked to Mollie was biting her lip while staring at his eyes. Her own were half-lidded and lust had been spotted in her eyes. Lincoln, however, was very hesitant because mollie was his friend and his family was home. Lincoln had never denied that Mollie was hot but he didn't want something like this to complicate their friendship.

"M-Mollie! We can't do anything like this! My family's home!" He cried in a whisper

"Aw~ come on Linc, I know how you look at me sometimes~," Mollie told him

Lincoln didn't deny this either, he had seen Mollie swimming and couldn't deny how sexy she looked in her two-piece swimsuit. How water had made her skin shine in the light, he couldn't deny how hot she looked sometimes at school when she wore those sweaters that showed off her shoulders or when she wore that cherry red lipstick sometimes.

Mollie felt his little friend begin to get hard within his jeans, she smiled as she then unbuttoned his jeans then unzipped them

Lincoln decided that there was no stopping her as she now pulled out his semi-hard dick. Mollie smiled with her lust-filled eyes and she gently kissed the tip and then licked up the shaft. Lincoln dick now was fully erect, Mollie saw that it was now a full 8 inches hard and Mollie was kinda in awe at the sight, she knew some of the guys she did had 5 or 6 inches but she never knew someone in there school would be 8 inches but she knew now. Mollie decided to continue licking and kissing Lincolns dick and she began to hear Lincolns cute little moans, she now decided to suck his dick slowly, she tried to deep throat it at first and but find out that she could only take in half of it in her mouth, however, Lincoln flinched as he could feel her mouth wrapped around his dick. Mollie liked how he twitched and kept bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Lincoln began to moan louder but covered his mouth as not to alert his sisters or whoever was in the house.

"M-Mollie!" Lincoln cried between moans "I'm about to-"

Mollie looked up at the boy and smiled, "Go ahead Linc~" She said

Mollie began to suck faster and harder, Lincoln couldn't contain himself as he grabbed the sides of his chair and released his semen inside of Mollie's mouth. Mollie felt as the ropes of cum hit her tastebuds and swirled it around her mouth, She could taste his seed and it was indeed tastier than the last guy she blew. She removed her mouth from Lincolns shaft and

looked up at him before swallowing, her eyes, as well as Lincolns, were full of lust. They wanted to do more.

"Lincoln!" Came the loud voice of the youngest Loud

The two were immediately taken out of their lust filled dazed and Lincoln pulled up his underwear and pants and then zipped them up as Mollie quickly wiped her mouth and then fixed her clothes. Both then heard the knocking on Lincolns door

"Lincoln! Lincoln! let me in! I want to show you something!" Came Lilys voice

Lincoln quickly fixed his shirt and headed to the door to unlock it and opened to see Lily there with her sketchbook, she rushed in the room as Lincoln closed the door behind them

"w-what's up Lily?" Lincoln asked in a nervous tone

"I drew a picture of you! I also drew a picture of Mollie!" Lily said

Lincoln smiled and looked at Mollie who was smiling at Lily's cuteness

"AW! Can I see?" Mollie asked Lily

Lily giggled before running up to Mollie and showing off her drawing. Mollie saw the drawing and was surprised by the detail. It was almost as good as Lincolns own sketches, despite lily only being 6 she was very talented at drawing, in fact, Mollie was sure that Lily was gonna be like her only brother, she only hoped that she wouldn't be as dorky as him

"Do you like it?" Lily asked with a smile

Mollie nodded, "It's great Lily," Mollie said

Lincoln smiled at the scene but it turned into a small frown. Believe it or not, he wanted to be with Mollie for a while, he was just afraid that it would ruin their friendship, but after this, could they just be friends with benefits?

Maybe...


	2. Party Plan

It's been a week since Mollie and Lincoln did something that only couples and prostitutes do for 20 bucks on a Saturday night. Believe it or not, no feelings never really came from it at first, but Mollie found herself wondering what if she had gone all the way with Lincoln. I mean she sucked him off, she had no problem doing the nasty with Lincoln.

But where was Mollie right now? She was stuck in her boring math class with just herself. None of her friends had her math class so she was pretty much alone. Lucky for her though, she sat in the back of the class so most of the time she was on her phone. She was currently looking through swiftypic when she got a text from Stella on her phone.

Mollie pressed on it and she read the text:

**Stellastarr: Hey we got invited to a party trmw!**

Mollie decided to text back:

**CanonballQueen: who tho?**

**Stellastarr: Cookie, and don't worry Linc and the others are invited 2**

Mollie nodded and told Stella that she would go with them and that she'd see the girl at lunch. She stopped texting the girl and resumed scrolling through swiftypic until class ended. Mollie then went to her third class. There Mollie had history class with Haiku. Mollie entered the class and saw her goth friend in the corner of the room and sat next to the poetically named goth and saw that she was writing in her poetry book.

"What ya writing Haiku?" Mollie asked

Haiku looked to her friend and smiled, "Nothing much, just a poem about life" Haiku said

"Is it depressing like the others?" Mollie asked with a grin

To her surprise, the goth smiled and shook her head, "actually, it's not even depressing it's about how my life is doing good"

Mollie smiled and looked to her friend, "Is it all because of a certain red-headed boy?" Mollie asked

Haiku blushed when she mentioned Zach. Mollie was actually glad that the goth wasn't being depressing as she was back in middle school.

"So how are you and he doing?" Mollie asked

Haiku put her pen down and closed the book and looked to the girl, "Things are going great between us, we went on a date and well... let's say things got heated" Haiku told her friend

Mollie became more interested in the conversation now. "what happened?" Mollie asked

"You see..." Haiku began "He and I were at my house and we were alone watching a movie on my couch when I kissed him and he gave me a kiss back but then I started wanting more so I kissed him again and I deepened the kiss and we started making out and then... I-I touched his... you know..."

"Dick?" Mollie asked

Haiku nodded, "he flinched but he was smiling we were almost at the point of taking out clothes off he took off his shirt and was halfway taking off mine as well when my parents came home" Haiku finished with a disappointed tone

"Did they catch you?" Mollie asked

"No, thank god, but... I've been feeling restless" Haiku said

"So you frustrated that you and he didn't get down and dirty and I'm guessing now all you can think about how you want to kiss him and make him scream your name?" Mollie asked with a smile

Haiku looked at her with a deadpan stare, "please don't make it sound like that but... yeah I've been feeling like that" Haiku finished

"Haiku, I know how you feel, I do, so when you get the chance, maybe at the party, I would suggest doing it" Mollie replied

"really? at Cookie's house?" Haku asked with a look

"never said it had to be Cookie's house, maybe in her backyard or Zach's car or-"

"I get it" Haiku replied

Mollie chuckled at her friend, "but for real Haiku, when your doing it with Zach don't forget wear protection"

Haiku's face was becoming red, "pleas stop..." Haiku groaned

Mollie chuckled at her friend's embarrassment.

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Lincoln was currently in P.E with Zach and Chandler. They had just finished running their mile and they sat on the bench, sweating like hell.

"I-I c-can't breath," Zach said between breaths

"For once I a-agree," Chandler told Zach

Lincoln didn't say a word and decided to save his breath. If he had learned anything from running with Lynn, it was stamina. but that didn't mean he was there. Lincoln could run for 15 miles without breaking a sweat, so he wasn't as bad as his friends.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Lincoln asked

"Probably gonna go home and work on my study for my science test" Zach replied

"as soon as school's over, I'm actually heading out of town for a few days to visit my mom," Chandler said "Been a while since I have seen her"

Lincoln nodded, "I might go see a movie"

"with Stella?" Zach teased

Lincoln rolled his eyes with a smile, "I told you, Zach, Me and Stella are just friends, she's told us before that she doesn't want to be in a relationship"

Zach shrugged, "fine, be in the friend's zone for most of your high school life"

Chandler and Zach had a good chuckle at that but Lincoln just rolled his eyes. Honestly, Lincoln had his mind on another girl. Mollie. Since she had given him a Blowjob, Lincoln and Mollie's friendship resumed as normal, but in the back of the boy's mind, he had to admit that he wanted something more. Believe it or not, Lincoln had never wanted a just sex life, sure Lincoln had wanted to have sex when he was first coming into puberty, but because he lived with 10 sisters he knew better than to treat a girl as an object because let's face it, women, especially the ones he met, were or can be scary, even the sweet ones. Lincoln had always treated women with respect. However, again, there were hormones, and as you know, sometimes they got the better of you.

Mollie had become very close with the white-haired boy, She had stayed for dinner a couple of times and met most of his sisters, Zach and Stella had to of course but Lincoln and Mollie had become close, In fact, Mollie and replaced the void that Clyde had left.

Lincoln had felt alone for sometime after Clyde left. Clyde was the only one who Lincoln really trusted with his secrets.

Eventually, Mollie and realized Lincoln was alone and because her best friend was gone as well. she befriended Lincoln. Lincoln remembers what she told him when they first became friends:

_"hey your best friends gone and so is mine, so let's become best friends because of it"_

It was so weird that Lincoln chuckled at it but Mollie had told him it was because she was nervous to speak to him as they weren't really friends at the time. It also sounded like something and anime protagonist would say.

Yes Lincoln watched Anime, can you blame him, he loved JoJo's Bizzare adventures, Naruto, Bleach, eta. Lincoln shook his head as he was getting off-topic. the bell rang which signaled that the class was over and now he could go to lunch.

He wondered how the party was gonna be? Maybe he could relax and actually let loose like he always wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it was the time of the party. Lincoln looked to his mirror before turning around to his bed

"So how do I look, Lily?" Lincoln asked

Lily giggled, "like you always do Lincy" Lily replied

Lincoln sighed and smiled, "Thanks Lily-Bug," Lincoln said

Lincoln's phone then beeped and Lincoln looked to see it was Mollie, she had texted him telling him that she had arrived and was waiting for him, Lincoln replied and told her that he would be down there in a moment. Lincoln then gave Lily a hug and the two left the room, and Lily went to go play with Lisa as Lincoln headed downstairs. As soon as he hit the ground floor, his mother, Rita, appeared.

"Lincoln? where are you off to?" Rita asked

Lincoln turned to his mom, "I told you mom, I and my friends are heading to this party that Cookie is having"

Rita looked confused before remembering, "Oh right! are you taking the Van?" Rita asked

Lincoln shook his head, "Nah, Mollie just arrived and is taking me in her car"

Rita nodded, "ok, be safe!" Rita cried

Lincoln nodded, "I will" he replied as he left the house.

He then walked to Mollie's car, which was a dark purple 2015 Jeep Cherokee. Lincoln got in the passenger side and looked to see it was only them in the car.

"Are we gonna pick up the others?" Lincoln asked

"apparently not, Zach picked up Haiku and Stella already picked up Tabby" Mollie replied "so it's just heading there"

Lincoln nodded and Mollie pulled out of the Louds driveway and left for Cookies house.

For most of the drive, there was no talking. For both It was awkward, Lincoln had been thinking about what they were now, he had been thinking about it since she blew him at his house, and for Mollie, she had only begun to wonder about it since her talk with Haiku. Mollie had been wondering if it was ok to be friends with benefits with her best friend. There was so many things that could go wrong, yet, Mollie had to admit that she had actually liked doing stuff with Lincoln, and not the just the sexual stuff, but she had loved hanging around with him, and laughing with him. He always had this aura to him that mad people be better then they could be, like they could strive to be better than who they were currently, in a good way of course. But Mollie? She wasn't like that. She put people down and always didn't care what people thought about her, she knew she wasn't a slut or a whore, no matter who called her that, but she was worried about one thing ever since that day she had given him a handjob in his room, one thought that would crush her: Did Lincoln think the same? Did he think she was a slut?

"Mollie? Mollie are you ok?" Came Lincolns voice

Mollie was taken out of her thoughts and looked to the white-haired boy, and she saw the confusion and worry on his face. "I'm fine Linc, just thinking about some things" She replied

"like what?"

"don't worry about it"

After that, the silence was in the car once again. However, the silence wouldn't last long as they had actually pulled up to Cookie's house. They parked and saw all the cars that had arrived. As soon as they parked, Mollie opened the door and left and Lincoln quickly did the same, so she could lock her car, however, Mollie didn't lock the car and just went to the house to join the party. Lincoln was a little hurt but figured it was whatever and went to join her and his friends at the party. As soon as he entered the party, he could tell things were already going to get out of hand. There was already booze, and Lincoln could smell the weed in the air. Yeah, Lincoln knew what weed smelled like thanks to Luna, Sam, and Luan. Anyways, Lincoln was looking for his other friends when he actually stumbled upon Chandler drinking some booze in a red solo cup. Chandler saw him and smiled

"Linc! Hey bro how's it going?" Chandler cried

Lincoln waved, "Pretty good man, what are you drinking?" Lincoln asked

"Some Bud Light, You gonna drink tonight?" Chandler asked with a grin

Lincoln smiled, "maybe a little bit, but not too much" Lincoln replied

"Whatever floats your boat dude," Chandler said

Lincoln then actually went to the table where the booze was and grabbed a can of Bud Light and opened it. He hadn't seen His other friends, and he didn't see Mollie anywhere either. As soon as the name entered his mind he began to think about her. Lincoln had never really done things with a girl in that fashion before, however, he didn't mind doing it with mollie, she was a great girl, competitive, sweet yet harsh, funny, and just an amazing person to be around with, she was one of the little people, besides his sisters, that could get his blood to boil. That's what he liked about her. Sure she may have done things with some guys here and there, but could Lincoln judge? he knew that if it was a dude sleeping with some girls, he had no doubt that that guy would get praised. He had heard what some people called Mollie, and it made his blood boil. Growing up with a lot of sisters he had seen how both sexes could be. But Lincoln knew why she had done what she had done, he was just worried if, maybe, he was just another guy. She was his best friend and she understood him, and he understood her... at least he hoped he did.

As the party continued on, people began having a drinking contest, Zach, Tabby, and Chandler were seeing who could jug their beer the fastest. Tabby won, then people started dancing, hell, even a breakdancing competition broke out between Stella and Cici, then Mandee and Cookie. The night was wild. However, Lincoln's mind would wander to Mollie, he wondered what she was doing, but now, his thoughts were interrupted by a single thought

 _'I need to fucking piss'_ Lincoln told himself

He left to go upstairs and find the restroom and use it. Finally, he found it, opened, and did his business. It was a quick piss so, Lincoln zipped up and buttoned his pants and left the restroom. as he was walking to the stairs he saw Mollie walk up and turn her head to his direction. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey Linc" Mollie said, her voice sounding a little slurred

"Hey Mollie" Lincoln replied, "what's up?" Lincoln asked

Mollie walked to him and got a close, "oh nothing~ What's up with you~?" Mollie asked

Lincoln looked at her and saw her eyes were glazed over and she kinda walked funny. He knew she was drunk, not super drunk, but she was at the point where she could make a bad decision.

"Mollie your drunk" Lincoln told her

Mollie giggled, "I'm not that drunk" She replied

"Mollie-" Lincoln began

However, she had stopped him from saying anything more as she crashed her lips into his, it was a sloppy kiss, but one that she fully intended on giving to the boy in front of her. Lincoln pulled back and looked to her

"Mollie we can't be doing this" Lincoln replied

Mollie's expression fell, she looked to him and frowned. "it is because I'm a slut?" She asked him

Lincoln was shocked, and he felt bad, "w-what!? Mollie, I don't-!"

"Don't lie... I see how people look at me, it doesn't always bother me, but I see how sometimes Tabby and Stella look at me..." Mollie told him "Do you look at me like I'm a slut?" Mollie asked him

Lincoln was hurt that she would think so low of him, Lincoln didn't know what to say, and he knew words wouldn't help her. So, without thinking, he grabbed her and gave her a hug. Mollie was a bit surprised, she wasn't expecting his hug, no, she half expected him to say yes or just avoid the question. She looked to him and Lincoln looked to her and Mollie couldn't hold in her emotions, she kissed him, and this time Lincoln accepted it. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, it was not full of love or comfort, it was just full of lust. Eventually, Lincoln, could not contain himself as well as his lust.

Lincoln's hands explored her body, he had felt all of the curves on her body, and his touches made Mollie moan, Lincoln then moved his lips from her hers and he went to her neck, he gave her small pecks leading from her neck down to her shoulder, Mollie liked that very much and her chin rested on his shoulder as he hand gripped his white hair in pleasure.

At this very moment, nothing mattered, not the loud music or the people downstairs, all that mattered what the lust for the person they were with. Lincoln had unknowingly pushed them to the wall and Mollie's back was pressed on to it, she then stopped him from kissing her neck and she looked to him and in no time she began undoing her jeans as did Lincoln, she had pulled them all the way down while his pants were halfway down, but Lincoln grabbed her legs and lifted them off the ground.

Mollie wrapped her legs around Lincolns waist while her arms wrapped around his neck and Lincoln thrust hard into her, She yelped as her hymen broke but the pleasure she was filling as well as the lust overshadowed her pain as Lincoln thrust harder into her, Mollie couldn't deny that she was feeling something for the boy right now, and right now, she didn't care what she felt for him, Lust or Love, right now, they were the same. Lincoln began to thrust harder and faster and Both knew that they were reaching their climaxes. Mollie gripped tighter to him and pulled him closer.

Lincoln enjoyed her embrace, he loved her at this very moment, it was something he had never experienced with anyone else. Finally, the came together. Neither had enough strength to do anything, so instead, they just pulled up their pants and entered a room, found a bed, and laid in it together.

If only they knew the repercussions of what happened that night.


	4. Life

It's been three weeks since the party and things didn't really return to normal, both Lincoln and Mollie had become more than just friends, now they were friends with benefits. They both had fooled around in many places, sometimes they went somewhere (like flips) to do some fooling around. However, they never were able to get past touching each other. before they could get down to having sex, they were always interrupted, in some way or another. Both hadn't had sex since the party, also they could barely do it at home, Lincolns sisters were home and Lincoln knew that Mollie was somewhat of a screamer, and they couldn't do it at Mollie's house because her dad had to stay home due to him getting an injury a few days after the party. Both had a lot of sexual tension bubbling up inside them, they knew at some point they were gonna burst and just have sex with the other anywhere and it didn't matter where. Life, of course, is never that simple. Little did the two know that their lives were gonna change in a major way.

Currently, it was 4:55 PM at Mollie's house and she was typing out her report on the book known as "No Longer Human" By Osamu Dazai. It had a depressing tone but it was such a wonderful novel and Mollie had added it to her list of "Books that You need to read". She was typing out the 5th paragraph and that's when she felt her phone vibrate on her desk.

She picked it up and looked to see a text from Haiku, she opened it fully and saw what the text read and quickly got up from her desk as the text had shocked her to the core. Mollie quickly texted back and told Haiku that she would be there soon and to wait for her in front of her house, Mollie then rushed downstairs and grabbed her keys and told her parents that she needed to go help Haiku, they told her that it was ok and Mollie left her house and got in her car and once it started and it was on the road, Mollie burned rubber to get to her friend's house. Mollie still couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Finally, she arrived at Haiku's house, and their standing waiting on the curb with a bag of clothes was Haiku. Mollie quickly stopped her car on the other side of the street and undid her seat belt and ran to her friend. Haiku also got up and ran to her friend and hugged her tightly as tears ran from her face. Mollie hugged Haiku tightly and then broke the hug. Mollie looked at her face and asked the question she knew she needed to ask to make sure that this wasn't some weird dream

"Haiku... is it true?" Mollie asked

Haiku looked back to her friend with tears in her eyes and Haiku nodded her head. "Yes... I'm pregnant Mollie..." Haiku replied.

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln was currently on his phone, he was on youtube trying to catch up on the kill counts the Dead Meat posted, he loved the channel and loved watching James and his funny antics. Seriously that guy was funny. he was currently watching "The Mutilator" Kill count.

He was almost at the end of the video when he got a call from Zach. He groaned at the fact that he was interrupted while watching his video but decided to answer the call.

"Hello?" Lincoln asked through the phone

 **[Hey Linc, what's up?]** Zach asked

"Not much, why what's up?" Lincoln asked back

 **[Just wondering if you wanted to hang out and see if there's any new comics at the Mall]** Zach replied

Lincoln was debating on finished the kill count video or hanging out with Zach. He decided to hang out with Zach, he could always finish the video later that night

"Sure, what time?" Lincoln asked

 **[in a couple of minutes? I'll meet you their soon dude]** Zach replied

"Sure, see you then" Lincoln replied

They ended the call and Lincoln got up from his bed and head out of his room. He headed downstairs and he saw his mom sitting on the couch and watching some show with Lana and Lola. Lana looked bored while Lola seemed to be enjoying the show, Lincoln looked to the television to see why, and what he saw made him almost wanna throw up. It was a rerun of the old show the aired on the CW, the one "based" off the Archie comics, "Riverdale". He really hated the show, why? simple, because he had read some of the old Archie comics (courtesy of Pop-Pop) and actually like the old comics, like Jughead was his favorite character. But no! They had to make him depressed emo! Ugh! Anyways back to what he wanted to ask his Mom.

"Hey, mom?" Lincoln asked

Rita looked to her son, "Yeah honey?" She asked

"Could I go hang out with Zach at the mall? we're gonna go check to see if there are any new comics" Lincoln told his mom

"Sure go ahead" Rita replied

"Thanks, mom! Bye love you" Lincoln said as he walked out of the house

As soon as Lincoln had walked out of the house he had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. he grabbed his phone. He saw that it was a tet from Mollie. he opened his phone and read the text and once he read the text, his heart almost stopped, shock went through his body.

The text read:

**CanonballQueen: Lincoln we need your help! It's Haiku... She's pregnant and Zach is the father.**


End file.
